


Secrets & Sins of the Mother

by McKayRulez



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Drama, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, Motherhood, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Caroline's been keeping secrets, and Robin's starting to crack under the pressure of their families future.





	Secrets & Sins of the Mother

Robin watched her son and Abigail dance to the flower festival's music. The way Sebastian was watching her, full of affection, as if no one else was around, made her stomach turn. 

She went to the punch table and leaned against it feeling ill. 

"What's wrong, honey?" Demetrius put a hand on her back, concerned. "Should I get Dr. Harvey?" 

"No, it's... Nothing.." She gave a forced smile, closing her eyes and responded cheerily. "You just wore me out, is all!"

"Oh.. Well let's sit down then." He led her off to the sidelines, and Robin took one last glance over her shoulder at the kids and bit her lip. 

\-- 

A few days after the festival, Robin finally had free time to visit the General Store. 

"Hey, Robin." Pierre welcomed. "Can I get you anything?" 

She lifted her yoga mat. "Just here for exercise class." 

"Is it that time already?" He glanced at the clock confused. 

"No, just.. Got here early. Have you seen Caroline?" 

He nodded. "She setting up in the living room." 

"Oh, thanks." Robin smiled and walked past. Her eyes turned to worry as the door closed behind her. "Caroline." She hissed. 

She looked up from setting weights down. "Oh, hi Robin." She noted the urgency and frowned. "What's up?" 

She quickly went to her side and whispered. "Sebastian and Abigail." 

"Oh?.. What trouble have those two gotten into now?" 

Robin shook her head. "They've been.. Getting.. 'Close' lately."

She raised an eyebrow. "And?" 

"What if they start dating? You know as well as I do that they can't." 

"Well,.." Caroline looked away. "They haven't." SHe looked back to her and smiled. "So what's the problem?" 

Robin's voice rose higher than she meant to in her frustration. "They need to know, Caroline!" 

She raised her hands and 'shushed' her. "They don't need to know anything. You're jumping the gun to something that hasn't happened yet." 

"At this rate it will, and I'd rather rip the bandaid off now when it's just starting to fester, than have them truly heartbroken later." 

"You're overreacting. Look, I'll keep Abigail busy for awhile and this little crush will be the furthest thing from her mind." 

Robin shook her head. "She needs to know Caroline." 

"Why? So this supposed heartbreak won't happen later on?" Caroline leaned dangerously close to Robin, face to face. "She WILL be heartbroken if she finds out her dad isn't who she thinks he is." 

"If we stand by and do nothing those two will unknowingly commit insest and it will be out fault! Do you want that to happen?!" 

"No, but there are other ways to go about this than destroying my daughter's life! Just because Sebastian already knows the wizard is his father, doesn't mean Abigail's strong enough and ready to find out as well. It'll break her." 

"If it doesn't break her now, it'll break her later." 

"It won't come to that." 

"Are you doing this for Pierre's sake?.. Does he even know?" 

Caroline ground her teeth offended. "This is my little girl, Robin. It's my decision." 

The clock chimed and some of the women began to poor in. Robin sighed, as time ran out, and Caroline was being determined. She whispered. "Fine." 

Caroline's face smoothened out, relieved. "Thank you."

Even after the workout, Robin still felt pent up and anxious. This was all like a car crash waiting to happen. She wanted to destress. To be as confident as Caroline seemed. 

She went to her carpentry shop and decided she needed to hammer out her frustrations on some wood. That always cheered her up.


End file.
